7 Minutes
Synopsis When Oggy gets bitten by a venomous snake, Jack will do whatever it takes to save him while the cockroaches will do whatever it takes to keep him from getting cured. Plot Jack was hiking looking for mushrooms for a mushroom recipe, while Oggy was pushing a handcart full of mushrooms. while he was mushroom picking, then Oggy said he needed to hit the oak so he went besides a tree. While he was taking the moment, a venomous snake bit his foot, Oggy quickly threw off the snake but his foot was already invaded with venom, Oggy was Freaked the daylight out of him, running around the trees. Then he ran into Jack while he was about to pick up some more mushrooms. while Oggy keeps running around jack in fright. Oggy pointed that his feet is invaded with venom, it almost spread to his body when jack quickly squeezed and holed his leg before the venom spread anymore. Jack carried Oggy to a open place and told him to calm down and relax, then the roaches showed up, as they were running, Marky (Idiotically) Tried popped the handcart's rollers with a pin, but didn't work for obvious reasons(Handcarts wheels aren't made of rubber and aren't inflated). then being grabbed by Joey to hide. While Jack was holding the handcart with Oggy inside, Joey. Activating a chainsaw, he cut a tree into half, with Marky and Dee Dee of course getting squashed by the tree. While Jack currently rides Oggy home, the cockroaches make a barrel stack of logs. Marky and Dee Dee jump down. Joey, has devious has he is, Takes off the holder of the logs and the logs start heading towards jack and oggy. Oggy quickly spots the logs and warns jack about the logs. jack get scared, lets go of the cart and gets smushed by the logs turning into a flabby pancake. Then he quickly turns himself into a paper airplane also putting goggles on for protection and lifting his tail then darts at oggy, who gets knocked out of the cart be the logs trying to balance himself. While he is doing so he gets preasureised having the venom rise up on him. Thankfully jack grabs him by the arms and oggy sighs in relief has the venom goes down. The two cats arrive home. jack still airplaning. Jack lets oggy off on a rough landing with the venom rising then slows down and it goes down, while jack in gladness he hits the door. He gets off and turns normal brushing himself off. when suddenly the logs apparently kept falling until they reached oggy's house. jack attempts to open the door before he gets hit but sadly gets hit by a log and craters the door. While oggy's sitting on the couch trying to stay calm while jack tries to reach the hospital on the phone and is revealed that joey shortcut the phone and is imitating the noise the phone makes. jack shakes the phone then opens the top speaker of the phone and sees joey and then chases joey throughout oggy's house. while dee dee puts butter on the floor and then stops next to the TV where marky is. Oggy stays on his couch and even claws on it, but when he sees dee dee with a chainsaw he leaps off his seat determined to try and protect the TV But then he starts falling and slipping due to the butter. with dee dee already sawed half of the TV down. Oggy starts to run faster. But is still in place due to the butter on the floor. This causes him to be pressurized causing his venom to rise. joey walks to a side of a wall then jack hands him a towel not knowing for a few second that he is there. Too late he already gets squashed. Just when jack is about to spray joey with bug repellant, Joey points to oggy and sees him getting worked up. jack springs into oggy and then slips bashing through two walls and craters on one of them while there both on a couch. Jack trying to calm oggy down with oggy's venom lowering gets hit by a random anvil. The cockroaches then take oggy and tie him on a jack hammer which is rampaging through the house while the cockroaches laugh. jack tries to get him off but gets caught and falls down stairs. after that oggys venom is already infected to his legs, arms and torso. then joey scares him into a concrete mixer, and marky activates it then all of the cockroaches do a dance. Jack then walks in with a glass of water and a big bump on his head and then sees oggy in the concrete mixer. He runs inside and kicks oggy out. then joey and marky throw a jack hammer and chainsaw inside of the concrete mixer. After the cockroaches do a jumping dance they drag oggy, who is looking worse when half of his head is infected, Outside and ties him on a lawnmower that's ties onto a tree. jack then gets out of the concrete mixer with his lower torso cut off. he chases after it outside and jumps back reconnected on it. Leading to oggy's skin turned into a complete color of purple venom. Jack rushes to oggy release oggy from the torment he's been given and jumps on the lawnmower, Grabs marky and dee dee and attempts to insert them into the bottom of the lawnmower. Then joey manages to save them by cutting the rope off of the lawnmower and having it ride onto the house.(mowing the furr off of oggys house and a bunch of fur all over the world... wh..wh..?). Then marky pulls a switch that swings jack off of the lawnmower and out of the earth into an spaceship. the pilot window wipes jack off. later we see the cockroaches with a fake memorial. oggy is seen getting woozy. Then jack arrives and witnesses him completely infected and runs up to him, Shooing the cockroaches away. Has oggy faints into a puddle, Jack takes out his spare spare phone and calls a doctor to take care of oggy. Then oggy gets cured. the episode cuts to oggy and jack about to eat mushroom soup for lunch when oggy gets curious and looks up the mushrooms on his encyclopedia. he finds out the the mushrooms jack picked were poisonous. Its already too late has jack ate the first bite of his soup and now is poisoned. with his skin being a darker green hue. The episode ends with the cockroaches breaking jacks phone and laughing. Characters * Oggy * Jack * Dee Dee * Marky * Joey * Dr. Jess * Pilot * Snake Goofs & Errors *This episode shows the cockroaches in extremely negative way. While it's obvious that they love to make Oggy's life miserable, they surely would never want him dead. *When the cats arrive home they somehow flew past the rolling logs. The cockroaches apparently also caught up to them even though they were all at the far woods from Oggy's house. *When the logs are falling at the forest they are faced horizontally. However when they hit Oggy's house they seem to be facing vertically. *Oggy's Mailbox Is Light Yellow No't Green. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the length of most episodes. *This is one of the few episodes to have the Story and Storyboard subtitles in the same slide as the title in the title card. This is also one of the few episodes to have an animated title card. Gallery Seven4.jpg Seven1.png Seven2.png Seven3.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending